Subdued
by tsuhiyo
Summary: Seto witnesses the materialization of his long time rival Yami. Only three things appeared in his mind...Whoah,impossible,...Gorgeous! SetoYami I made a MAJOR editing on Chap. one! Pls. take time to read it again!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just as it says, I do to claim Yu-Gi-Oh to be mine!

**Subdued…**

A/N; Just something I came up at 1am. And just to clarify some things…I edited this first chapter immensely too, since I got confused myself as well.

When at flashbacks italics are usually used but when dealing with the present, italics serve to be the thoughts of the characters. I think you'd be able to get the others wothout me explaining, so...

Enjoy!

Yami, just having claimed his new body, lifted his eyes to gaze at the night sky as he recalled the past occurrences that had made major changes in his life. It's been a week now. Basing from how long he had lived and is still living, it was really a miracle that after years of boring consistency in his life, this had finally happened…

FLASHBACK

_It was then when _ _Isis__ had contacted Yugi that everything began revolving once again for Yami. She had called to inform Yugi about the newly discovered spell that would be able to allow Yami a body to call his own and to also tell him that they would arrive, early tomorrow to perform the art. Not only was Yugi happy, but was ecstatic at the news, readily welcoming them with his infamous friendliness to their coming to his place. _

_As expected, they arrived the next day, donned in what was acceptable in _ _Japan__'s custom instead of their usual Egyptian clothing. Yugi-tachi was there and surprisingly with the Kaiba brothers (which is most likely Mokuba's fault.) greeting them. Immediately, they were ushered to the limousine Kaiba had brought and headed towards the Game Shop. _

_Through their mind link, Yugi started to chat with his darker halve getting more excited by the minute. They were now situated at the spacey compartment at the back of the silver limo the famous CEO was currently driving with a line of visible irritation on his forehead.._

**/Yami, aren't you in any way thrilled that you're actually going to have your own body and is going to be able to explore the modern world/ **_Yugi questioned though he already really knew the answer he was about to receive._

_/Of course I'm excited, aibou./ Yami answered the _now_ common question quipped by Yugi. He might be a little annoyed but can't really get himself to smite when it's actually good luck that's coming it's way to him._

_Yugi was about to talk once again to Yami when he was interrupted by the sudden eruption of laughter coming from Jou, now gagging as Anzu looked at him with obvious confusion. The tri-colored teen could only look curiously at the two._

"_What now, Jou? Finally letting your mind crack just in time when Yami is about to be with us?" Another fit of laughter answered Anzu's mocking._

_Anzu just slapped her palms on her forehead in obvious exasperation making even Yugi grin in amusement, completely forgetting his conversation with Yami._"_Oh, for Ra's sake!".._

"_What happened, Anzu." Yugi inquired while failing to hide the grin that had formed on his lips._

"_Dunno with that guy. He just busted like that when I placed the candy in my mouth and after, I said it tasted really awful."_

"_Huh?"_

_Jounichi started gagging again and had doubled as he tried to reach the waiting ears of Yugi and miraculously managed to somehow choke a whisper._

"_It…it was a…Mothball!"_

_Eyes widening momentarily, Yugi bended as he too clutched his stomach that was starting to hurt in a sudden urge to laugh which he easily gave in to and laughed simultaneously with Jou._

"_What now?" The curious other asked, clueless._

_After 1 more agonizingly slow hour for Anzu;, since the others hadn't stopped laughing, they arrived at Kame game shop and they immediately got out of the car and ran towards the open door in which Sugoroku Mutou had been waiting at._

"_Jiichan!" Shouted Yugi as he gave him a quick hug then turning back to welcome all the guests especially Isis and Malik who seemed to be feeling a bit awkward and out of place. They all walked in but was rather surprised as Seto did the same._

_Seto shrugged and answered the unasked question. ._"_Hn. I guess I'll just prefer to suffer watching it while waiting for Mokuba." Was the defensive statement that came out andhe almost sighed in relief when their gazes finally faltered and turned back to the 2 Egyptians._

"_Let's start." _ _Isis__ finally announced. They had already planned beforehand to do the certain ritual in the safe boundaries of the game shop aka Yugi's house as they agreed that it would raise too much suspicions and they would rather not take risk of doing it elsewhere. She held the Sennen necklace together with Malik's Sennen rodand started to chant an ancient Egyptian spell that they assumed to make Yami, the spirit, have his own body and would too help in making people believe that he is his own being and not a made up form of the imagination of a couple of teens. Such was the belief of Seto Kaiba. He had seen Yami but always insisted that that was just another part of Yugi that only appears on the spur of dangerous moments._

_Why is he here? Ask his otouto…he didn't really expect anything to happen…_

_As the spell took place, an ethereal body started to part from Yugi and it settled beside him, eyes closed and with a serious face then slowly, it begun to solidify and look more real. If Seto _hadn't_ been known to be the 'stoic' CEO, he would've allowed himself to gape openly in utter disbelief, but unfortunately for him, he IS known as that. Even been given a nickname for it like 'The Ice Prince', etcetera. So now, he just kept his ground and only allowed his eyes to widen a tad bit._

_After a few more moments, the eyes of the second being started to flutter and slowly opened. Given that he had seen through Yugi from the past, he had been sure it worked with the look of the usual surrounding, only that he is now seeing it in a new height. He's a bit taller than Yugi, he noticed, and then, continued his feeling the place. He looked at each one of them in turns until finally, his eyes settled on a tall brunette in a white trench coat. His rival. His eyes too had gone bigger only to smile after._

_As the darker half of Yugi appeared, only three things appeared in Seto's mind…_

_Whoah_

_Impossible_

_Gorgeous…_

_But of course, Yami had known nothing of it._

_The afternoon went with a little chit chat among friends and at around mid day, the Kaibas went._

_Seto sparing Yami one last stare…_

END OF FLASHBACK…

Stare…

Yami can't seem to take it off his head. The way Seto stared at him…longingly?

_No, it can't be. Might be my imagination. I thinks this is the by product of staying in the puzzle for a couple of centuries. My mind is just playing tricks on me._

He shook his head a little, giving extra effort to clear his head from his thoughts.

_Can't be…Seto Kaiba?_

At the exact moment when he was about to stand and get ready for bed, Yugi came rummaging to his room holding the cordless phone in his hand.

"Wait a minute, Mokuba." Muttered Yugi at the mouth piece as he headed for his darker half.

"Mokuba?" Asked Yami startled.

"Yes, Yami. Mokuba. He invited us to the Kaiba mansion. We're just going to play. You're going to let me ,will you? And besides, you're coming too." Yugi looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kaiba…"

"Kaiba? Is something wrong with Mokuba's older brother? Oh, right! You don't want to see him? Then…" He turned to stare at the phone for a while. Yami, somehow getting the implication if his light, he waved his arms in defense and silently asked for a time to explain. Fortunately, Yugi caught the message and covered the mouth piece.

"Yami."

"I was going to say Kaiba mansion." He said, heaving a sigh of relief when he noticed that some of the original sparkle in his hikari's eyes were back. "And I'm allowing you." Yugi beamed him a bright smile.

"Thank you Yami!"

He uncovered the mouth piece that he had, a while ago, covered with his palm and began chattering with Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Yami agreed!"

A loud cheer was heard from the other line that Yami had to wonder how loud that actually was for him to hear it when he was a good three meters away from it.

"Huh? Oh…"

"What is it Yugi?" asked Yami curiously. In a whisper, Yugi answered.

"He said that his 'Nii-san is anticipating our visit." Then, he returned to entertain Mokuba.

Inside Yami's head, thoughts jumbled once again.

/_Visit? Mokuba's 'Nii-san? That means…/ _He gasped.

"Are you okay Yami?" a concerned Yugi said in askance.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine." He excused, feeling guilt on making his best friend have that look on his face.

Looking once more at Yami, Yugi slowly went out of the room to continue his conversation with Mokuba at his own room.

"I trust you, Yami." Called Yugi and completely went out of sight.

When he was finally left alone, he then allowed himself to speak his thoughts out loud since his mind can't seem to keep the sudden thought in its confines.

"Seto!"

To be continued…

A/N: Hello! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I wish you enjoyed it! This chap is really like the prologue. Please R&R! I would surely appreciate that! Thank you for reading!


	2. Visiting the Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh, and the disclaimer in the first chap! Get the sarcasm? Don't sue me!

A/N: Here I go again! So, I reply…

xVxChaosMagicianGirlxVx: Think so? Thank you!

blacksheep18: ) huggles

Unconditional: This is more…

Kath: Wish you received my mail. And yeah, Seto Has and always Had feelings! Especially with Mokuba, right?

Angelictransmition: yay! I'm not really good at replying but I really appreciated it! Thanks!

Cheekyamericangrl211: hides I'm writing more!

Arigato minna-san! Oh, the sign YSYSYSYS was the replacement of the lines I tried to use in the first chapter that seemed not to work…And warning…TG means TV…

On with the fic!

YSYSYSYS

Chapter two: Visiting the Eyes

"Seto!" shouted Yami out loud in realization. He stayed on his spot as if he has grown roots that clung mightily on the ground. Blinking and bemused, he allowed an exasperated sigh to escape his lips.

_/What the heck's in that guy that is worthy of my thoughts/_, and with that, he resigned for the day and laid on his bed as sleep overpowered his raging mind. But before unconsciousness really took his senses, one last thought passed his mind so briefly that he hadn't noticed it. Nonetheless, it still had been there…

_/I need to sleep now. Anyway, I need my beauty sleep…/_

YSYSYSYS

It was still early in the morning and the sun had just found itself once again in the sky doing its God assigned task… to dominate Earth. The birds sang their first song and…(a/n:lol)

Yami awoke as a loud bang from his door against the completely innocent wall had startled him from his sleep. He opened his eyelids, taking precious time in doing it so, and blinked a couple of times as the first rays of light in his day greeted him. Together with it, his hikari came rushing to his room with a huge smile plastered on his face. He too beamed at the pleasant sight.

Yugi panted as he finally reached Yami and was offered a sit on the bed. Without further ado, he started his rants…

"Yami!"

The darker half yawned, "What is it, aibou?"

"Let's get ready for our visit! Mokuba told me that they're going to fetch us here at 9am, sharp! And you know the Kaibas Yami! The Kaibas! They're never late even for a minute! And, and…!"

"Yugi," Yami was now sitting up and was rubbing Yugi's back to calm him."…it's okay. We have much time to spend, okay? Now, breath."

Yugi complied and took one deep, shaky breath. "You're right Yami. I'm sorry. But I can't help but get over excited and—"

"Nervous."

"Yeah, nervous." He said to the grinning Yami. "It's my first time to go there Yami. And Mokuba even said that he'd come with me around town today! Oh, what to do!" Yugi was currently getting all jumpy and was really frantic when the grin on the other's face widened as he then decided to play around with Yugi.

"Is there something you're not telling me, aibou?"

Yugi flushed and tried to avoid Yami's teasing gaze that seemed to follow his every move and he fidgeted some more.

"Are you going to speak or not?" a playful tone was now added to the other's voice.

"It no—um—not…not what you think."

"I'm not thinking about anything, aibou. "he replied calmly" That is why I would like you to tell me personally. And why are you stammering?"

"Nothing!" he raised both his hands in front of himself in defense. "We're just going to town and well…have a tour."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes!" Yugi blurted immediately, breaking his will and revealing all in his voice.

"Oh…?"

"I'll get, umm…ready now Yami! Bye!" and he ran out. More likely…escaping the claws of his dark. (A/n:hehe)

"Aibou…"

He sighed to himself contentedly as having made another happy memory with his dearest friend today. Maybe going to the Kaibas wasn't a bad idea after all. So that's what he thought before an idea crossed him…

_/Yugi and me…Kaibas…Mokuba and aibou at town…With the Kaibas…the WHOLE DAY/_

YSYSYSYS

As the clock struck eight, a dark blue convertible had made its way at the front of the Kame game shop though it simply looked that it did not belong in the dusty streets in which it may now be seen in. The honking sound of the car driven by an impatient CEO filled the morning air and had even managed to drown the specially picked song of the singing birds at that particular time of the day.(A/n:lol…again…it's personification!)

"Mokuba, they're late." A brunette stated bluntly to his brother as they waited for their guests for a complete minute. He had began tapping his fingers at the steering wheel as he had decided to take the day off and instead, drive Mokuba to his destination today. No way would he have allowed anyone besides him to drive his little brother to somewhere besides school. You could only count a very few occasions in which he had been truly preoccupied that he permitted his most capable driver and bodyguards to send Mokuba to his desired location.

"Are you sure you told them that we'll arrive here at 8am and not _pm_?"

"Of course I know what I said 'Nii-sama. And besides, they're probably on their way to meet us."

A couple more minutes…

"There they are!" shouted Mokuba in joy."

_/Oh, no…/_ Seto thought…

YSYSYSYS

"Wait, aibou!" cried Yami pleadingly as his hikari started walking towards the abyss hole…aka…door.

"But, Yami, they are already here and is waiting for us! Kaiba's not the type to wait for people! They might just leave us here!" explained Yugi in a rush manner as he jogged in his place completely anticipated.

Yami then rushed on wearing his ever present boots and pulled on a coat before he walked beside Yugi and they both opened the door revealing themselves.

Yami, at the time, was wearing a blood red turtleneck made out of silk as a black colored coat draped over his body protectively hiding his lithe form. Still, with the clingy pants which were accompanied by the usual buckles and belts, he gathered his composure and tried to walk nonchalantly towards the car.

Bad luck…unfortunately, his breath was caught in his throat as the driver, or maybe the owner of the said car got his attention. There, in front of the steering wheel was the handsome brunette and CEO who too had his eyes glued on the bewildered Yami.

A gentle tug brought him back to his senses though…

"Yami…" whined Yugi.

"Yes, aibou."

As they moved nearer, Mokuba had the sudden want to jump out. And that exactly was what he had done as he welcomed them warmly with a smile gracing his lips.

"Yugi! Yami!"

"Mokuba!" shouted Yugi back as both of them flung their arms at each other like what good friends in cheesy novels do and was completely oblivious to their older brothers' (well, Yugi considers Yami as one:) )who visibly flinched at the impact they hadn't even felt.

"Onii-sama, let me seat at the backseat with them!"

After a moment of thought in the part of Kaiba and a dozen puppy looks from hisyounger brother, he complied.

_/Damn those puppy eyes…/_

"Fine." He answered icily." Just let someone seat beside me in place of you. I don't want to act like some driver to all of you." Then he added," Though I doubt the possibility that I'll look like one."

…the thunder crackled and the lightning flashed as dark clouds filled Yami's sky…

The young duo just stared intently at him…

"Umm…fine?" answered Yami uncertainly, slowly digesting what was happening.

"Woohoo!" cheered both his hikari and the younger Kaiba.

He took his first steps slowly as the others were already comfortable in their seats inside the convertible.

_/Now I get to seat beside him? Oh, Ra! What's…! umm…this/_

He gazed unsurely at the closed door, Sure, he had seen Yugi use this when he was still inside him, but, somehow, he did not have any idea on how this thing really works…

YSYSYSYS

_/What's taking that guy so long/_

"Mokuba, I will not tolerate any of this so better tell _your_ friend to hop in or I'll leave him." Seto stated, warming up his engine to prove that he was true to his word.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Yugi exclaimed and opened the door as he went out to do the same with Yami's allowing his other entrance to the car.

Kaiba smirked at this as Yami got into his car…blushing.

"What is this? You are actually waiting for one of us to come and open the door for you like a gentleman does?"

"Shut up, Kaiba."

YSYSYSYS the engine started and they were off.

Uncharacteristically, Seto's smirk was still intact as he started another conversation.

"I heard that you were a pharaoh _once_."

"Yes, I was."

"You should get used to living in places of the likes of Yugi, you know. No grand entrances, or servants." Though he was speaking, Kaiba kept his eyes glued on the drive way so no harm done whilst sparing Yami a look once.

Wonder what happened to the two youngsters? They were there all the while, chatting their time away.

They spent a couple minutes more of silence and only the coldness of the air conditioner was felt as the gentle noises of fabric to leather seats were the only thing to be heard. That was until Seto Kaiba wanted to make himself Out of Character once more.

"Mutou, stop gripping the door that way or it might break off." Snapped Kaiba.

"You don't care on what I do, Kaiba.", and Yami glared.

"I care. This is my car and if you break anything that belongs to me, you won't even have the money to pay. You're a commoner now---"

"Cut the crap." Yami said stopping another insult that was about to come.

Obviously enjoying at the reaction he got, Kaiba was not ready to be deterred.

"Why can't you stop mocking me? You keep talking about my past when I'm here at the present as you can obviously see! And I'm not acting grand, Kaiba. It's just that, I'm just learning things in this…_modern_ world and I don't know what the heck's happening! This thing…_moves_"

A screech and a halting car was heard on the streets of Domino City as they stopped.

Gasping at what had just occurred, Yami looked at Kaiba, with shock and horror completely visible on his face.

"What happened?" a panicky voice escaped Yami's throat.

"We stopped." Answered Kaiba, his smirk getting wider by the minute.

"Why?"

The ex-priest pointed a finger at the back.

"Thank you, 'Nii-sama!" exclaimed the dark haired 13 year old Kaiba as he ushered his friend outside.

"Take care, Yami! You can fully trust KAiba-san so don't worry! Bye!"

Before he could even reply, the car moved again.

"Aibou…"

"Don't make that worried face, Yami. I wouldn't have allowed them if I don't have a couple of guards looking out for both of them."

"Oh…" his eyes stayed at the street they had just passed.

"Yami…"

"What?...Hey!" he instantly turned to face his rival.

"When did we start calling one another by first names!" glaring, he questioned the laughing CEO.

"I never thought Egyptians cared about those things. Or do you want me to call you, Pharaoh?"

"Kaiba!"

"Call me Seto."

"No.' He crossed his arms in defiance and was obviously vexed as he retorted. " I am not that dumb! At least 'Jii-chan made it clear to me what's polite or not here in Japan!"

"Oh…so what do you call this _thing_, Yami? If you're not so dumb as you claim here in _modern Japan."_

He blushed…

/_Must remember what I've watched in the TG!_ /

" A…a…" he stammered, lost for words whilst Kaiba now grinned at his seat.

"What?"

"A…there! Car!" he said proudly. "I've watched it in the TG!"

…another screech, this time, Kaiba was the one looking strangely shocked and full of disbelief at his current companion.

"Now what?" Yami asked.

YSYSYSYS

A loud arrogant yet melodious sound came from the car, now occupied with a blushing Yami…,

/_Ra, what did I say wrong?_/

…and a Ceo clutching his tummy as he doubled in laughter.

/_Pathetic…yet…strangely enticing…_/

YSYSYSYS

OWARI

A/N: Wish you liked it. ALL KINDS of reviews are accepted and is well appreciated.

-Tsuhiyo


	3. Forget it

Disclaimer: I do-not-own-Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Oo It was a very long wait…! I'm playing Hide and Seek with little Inspiration and I barely managed on finding her. OO

Subdued Chapter Three: Forget it

A pair of teens grinned at each other as they took a step towards the monster. The Roller Coaster.

"This is going to be fun." The teen with strange tri colored hair told his companion who too, eyed the machine in sheer interest.

"Yeah…" was the only thing Mokuba could reply.

Five minutes later…

"AHHH!"

YSYSYSYS

After finishing a hearty laugh, Seto took a couple more breaths before deciding to continue his driving even with the confused Yami still looking at him.

"Yami," (a/n: surely he didn't quit it) "staring too obviously like that is a _very_ rude gesture. Did your grandpa leave that out of your manners list?"

The latter shook his head in disapproval. "Really," answered Yami as he turned to face the front once again, flushed from the embarrassment he'd been through," You should stop teasing me."

Seto just smirked his answer to his _former_ rival and finally, there was a prolonged silence. He got what he wanted anyways. They passed several houses and establishments on their way while Kaiba took the job of explaining some of the purposes of the modern world advances to the still bewildered Yami.

It took them a couple of minutes more to reach the front gates of the Kaiba mansion. It was also quite a bit long ride going to the front door through the main road _inside_ the property but at least, they made it through.

The tall brunette abruptly stopped the car and gracefully stepped out of the limousine heading towards the door when he realized that no footsteps were following him. "Oh, right." he muttered in a tad bit amused manner. He briskly went back to his car to open the door for Yami before repeating his former action and going back towards the entrance of the house.

Yami's POV

I almost thought that I would be stuck in the car forever but then, I saw Kaiba going back for me and I had to sigh in relief. He started to walk away but I only gaped at what I saw in front of me and I started to stutter.

"Kaiba,…this is, your _house_?" I already knew the answer but I've got nothing to lose if I was proved wrong and I suddenly knew that this was their ancestral _mansion_ or something like that.

"Yeah, _my_ _house_ and if you don't hurry, I'm not having second thoughts of leaving you here." He answered as he briefly glanced at me.

Knowing better than to be left here in the middle of a large strange property, I followed immediately.

_So I am right._

YSYSYSYS

Right behind them, the great front doors closed with a light thud. Then, silence…A clap broke it though and instantly, all the servants came scurrying into view as they lined to greet the master of the mansion. When all was complete, the highest ranking maid started to speak.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba and guest, Sir Yami. Breakfast is at the table!" she squeaked in a slightly higher pitch then her normal.

Without a word, Kaiba waved his hand and everyone went back to their assigned duties. Yami was now feeling a bit queasy and out of place, being immersed to all this without any warning at all. Well, maybe Kaiba was almost enough of a precaution but still…

"You haven't eaten yet?" Yami asked the random question at his companion who continued walking.

Kaiba tilted his head his head a bit towards the back to glance at the other man, a bit startled at the sudden inquisition "Hn. Why, have you?"

"Well…" He avoided eye contact.

"Then let's go faster." He grabbed Yami's wrist and began to practically drag him. Yami's eyes widened for the nth time that day.

"What are you doing! _Seto_!"

"So, you finally decided to agree with me." He smiled a bit mockingly at him.

"Yeah, yeah, now let go of me and let me walk! And you're strides are too big!" he demanded while trying hard to follow just beside Kaiba, since he had no other choice with his right wrist held tight thus limiting his actions.

"Why would I? With such short legs you have, we'll probably arrive there after a long period of time. "Retorted Seto before another interesting idea came in mind. "Or, do you want me to carry you?"

"Hey!" He completely failed to hide the growing hue of red on his face at the unexpected suggestion, "Why are you doing all this when just months ago, you would have preferred to keep quiet and nonchalant!"

Seto sneered at him at this._/Because I haven't seen you before, idiot. Or at least haven't seen you like this/ _"That's the past Yami. And besides, you started the conversation"

"The past? That's all? Ra, who would believe." he rolled his eyes to emphasize his point. "There's got to be a _heavenly_ reason."

"Shut up now, Yami." Then, he added in his mind,_/ As much as I love hearing your voice, you need to shut up now. /"_"I will not tolerate more noise.", _/'Cause I don't think I would be able to answer your next questions, or rather, you would _not _believe on what I'm going to say if ever. Not now, to say the least./ _He grinned at his thoughts secretly.

Yami shut his mouth though he still allowed himself to at least give an annoyed glance to his ex-rival

Yami's POV

"Shut up now, Yami. I will not tolerate more noise." I think he reached his very short limit. I then chose to shut my mouth up before I irritate him much more. It may not be obvious especially if I'm with this bastard but I'm actually a very caring person. I hate it when I manage to annoy someone I don't really hate.

Okay, I admit it. I don't actually hate him that much and I still consider him to be my friend. That is, if he'd let me which is most unlikely to happen. But with his current change of actions now, the .01 possibility might increase a bit. It's really up to him.

I was led in front of another large entrance inside his house which opened when Seto pushed a button at the side of it revealing a rather surprising sight. Though I should've been used to it by now, oh well, there it was. A great long table decorated very elaborately that could probably hold around forty people.

END OF POV

Kaiba finally let go of Yami and sat comfortably at the chair at the other end as he motioned for the tri colored teen to sit at his right hand seat(a/n: wish you just get the point --;;;). When both of them were finally situated at their favored positions, another bunch of maids made their way carrying food filled trays and platters. Placing its contents on the table, they left leaving only one blonde servant to stay to satisfy further needs of their masters.

"Kaiba—" Yami started but failed with the other butting in.

"Seto"

"But-!" he protested.

The brunette faced the other with a serious face on and stated firmly, "Seto"

"Fine! Seto, do you really think that—" this time, it was not the brunette who had managed to get Yami's attention but the sound of giggling made its way to their ears. Yami placed his gaze at his assumed cause of distraction which unfortunately landed on the miserably open hiding place of the three now petrified maids.

A collected gasps…

"Master Kai--!" cried one at the intense gaze of Kaiba directed at her.

A nerve had twitched and the booming voice of the CEO was heard in the entire dining place "Get out! Gather your things and leave!"

Without further protestation. They then scampered away crying.

"Seto! You needn't do that!" shouted Yami, also standing up like the enraged Seto.

"You won't tell me what I need or need not do in my house, Yami." Replied him in a warning and cold voice. "Now what did you want to ask me earlier?"

"Never mind!" Yami spatted furiously as he sat at his chair once again and retaining his past position, crossed-legged and laid back. Seto soon did the same.

"No, speak of it."

The latter did not answer nor did he touch his food. He just sat there looking more vexed than ever. Before anything else happened, he decided to stand up and started leaving without a word.

"You're not going," stated Kaiba as if it settled everything.

Yami replied,"I am. And I'm going _now_."

"Why?" a hint of challenge in the Seto's voice.

"Kaiba!" Kaiba nearly flinched at the use of his last name." How could you believe that I'll stay here after _you_ humiliating me at every opportunity you got! _Plus_, and more importantly, I managed to make you fire three people with only my first thirty minutes here! What do you think will they do just to live! I hate all of this and I'll leave." He coldly told Kaiba with a matching fiery glare. With his crimson orbs filled burning with anger, he turned around cutting the show Seto had so much enjoyed.

The taller man smirked. "It was not your fault that I fired them." This made Yami stop in his tracks. "Don't think too highly of yourself for me to do such a thing like firing my hand picked servants. /_It's your fault._/

Deciding that he had Yami's attention now, Seto continued, "I did that because they've been _disturbing_ us for quite a while now which you have failed to notice. It was against the rule." /_They haven't until now.Hn._/. "And besides…"

"Besides what?" at last, he turned his head slightly to give a brief glance at his companion. Well, at least he planned it that way. The result was telling otherwise as he was now gazing at the other in utter disbelief.

"Seto!" he gasped in surprise.

There was a playful glint in his eyes as he waved the tiny, shiny, object in front of Yami.

"So, forget it. You can't leave."

Yami would never have thought of it before but just with that thing in the other's hand, his fate was changed.

_/Aibou/_ he mentally shouted.

YSYSYSYS

OWARI

A/N: So, after almost two months of not updating, I leave you with this cliff hanger! Muahaha! Hey! But it's all school's fault! I promise I'll update sooner after this since I've got the plan for the fourth chapter in my mind! PLS. REVIEW! It really makes my day if I see review alerts on my mails. Even if it's a flame! I don't care! Just review! PLEASE. HELP me improve!

Now I know that I look like a really desperate authoress…damn

Anyways, thank you for all the past reviews! hugs them all

Winterslayer: yay! Thanks! And another thanks to you that I had this idea about my fourth chapter! I wish you won't get tired of me! pleads

SitDog-Boy: Sorry it was hard to keep up. That's why REVIEW so I can improve! lol (laughs evilly!) Thanks for giving time to write your comment. No much humor on this chapter though, but there is at the next chapter.

Stovegete: Aw, thank you so much!

Green4eternity: You think so? hugs her/him while crying Thanks!

Kath: I wish this time you get my mail…If ever you receive anything from a certain Victoria, it's me…Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah. This chapter is extremely short…;;;


	4. A Change of Agenda

Disclaimer: Could it really be possible that I not make any of these disclaimers anymore? 'Cause I always repeat the same thing! I DO NOT OWN IT!

A/N: Yup! I'm getting lazy and I'm updating my other fics to really have time to do this…Sorry for the late update though…TTTT I'm SO guilty.

Thanks to all who had time to review this series! I really appreciate your support and I wish that I could live it up!

Chapter Three:**A** **Change of Agenda…let the fic. Begin!**

"_Seto!" He gasped in surprise._

_There was a playful glint in his eyes as he waved the tiny, shiny, object in front of Yami._

"_So forget it. You can't live."_

_Yami would never have thought of it before but just with that thing in the other's hand, his fate was changed._

_/Aibou/ he mentally shouted._

…

A tongue flickered out as it licked on the exposed chocolate flavored ice cream in Mokuba's hand.

"I wonder what the two of them are doing." Mokuba said, voicing his thoughts as he spoke to his friend.

"Hmm…" Yugi started, as an random idea hit him. "You told me earlier that we're going to tour around town today…"

Mokuba gave another glance at the other first before giving his reply as he smiled." And we're doing it right now, Yugi."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't do other things too, right. I mean, we're together anyway so it isn't that bad to do something fun other than what this amusement park could offer." He grinned his evil grin and he gave Mokuba a strange look. "I have a plan."

"Hm?"

"You'll see."

"Uh…Yugi…" he doesn't know why but all he knew is that he was now feeling a cold shudder threatening to bother him…" What are you thinking?"

"I've had enough of this amusement park. And, if I remember right, you said that your house is bigger than most establishments here, Mokuba." And "OH" was the only thing the raven haired boy answered before the same kind of smirk appeared on his face. "A change of agenda, then, Yugi?"

"Yup! We're going to go home soon, I guess."

YSYSYSYS

Yami was still gaping when Seto decided that he would like to have another kind of fun other than the staring at other's current look. He gave the 'object' one last _very_ teasing wave before he instantly placed it in the insides of his silver trench coat pocket, completely hiding it from Yami's view.

"How---?"

"Simple." He began, " Your Aibou gave this to me right after they left for the amusement park. I have to add that he was smirking when he handed this and added that your Jii-chan is out visiting his supplier." With that done, he tapped the place Yami once occupied and sneered for the nth time.

"Damn you." Yami said sulkily, cursing all the way on going back to his seat, glaring daggers to the other. "I don't know what you have done to make Yugi do such an evil thing but let me tell you, it won't be worth of whatever the price."

"So, let's continue this dinner? (1) Enjoy yourself"

Yami gave a withering look that could only be worthy to oppose Kaiba's, or rather, Seto's. "As if I'd be able to."

YSYSYSYS

"Here!" Mokuba whispered as Yugi and he made their way 'secretly' away from the guards guarding the front of the Kaiba's mansion. "My brother told me about this hidden passageway that only both of us could open for emergencies. Even the guards know nothing of this!" He ushered the tri-colored teen to the back, outside side of the enclosed settlement which appeared to be just some ordinary wall, save for the now opening piece of block that Mokuba was pushing, while at the same time, continued to chatter explanations to Yugi. "This may seem like an overused way of hiding openings but my brother said that the more we become geniuses of the society, the more the enemies would not think that we do such clichéd things, which then put us to some sort of advantage."

Yugi could just smirk, "You guys are really geniuses." Mokuba gave a small chuckle when an opening, just as big as to allow them to pass with bent heads appeared and bared the backyard of the Kaiba household. "We're here." The raven haired boy announced, taking his first steps toward their project.

/Gomen-nasai, Yami./

Upon arriving at the back door, Mokuba was about to grasp and turn the handle when three maids (the previous ones) came scuttling out, crying their hearts out as they ran away, carrying what seemed to be heavy suitcases. The younger Kaiba sighed. "What, it's only about three hours since we left. One hour ride to this place which means that they'd only been together here for two whole hours and, this?"

Yugi was in shock. "Oh my…"

"Huh?"

"I think I've gone overboard…if…if _that's_ the reason…."

Mokuba was starting to panic. What could Yugi have done to result to something like that? "What is _that_ thing you speak of!"

He could only stammer. "It's…It's because…" He leaned in to whisper more of _it _to the other. A few moments later…an obviously muffled shout was heard,"NANI!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to exclaim that loud Mokuba." He slumped his shoulders as his spirits lowered at the obvious damage he had done. "Hai, I won't do it again…I promise…" the younger of the Kaiba brothers just continued to do what he was doing. "SO STOP GAPING, MOKUBA!" he finally shouted after a couple more of the awkward situation of gaping and shying away.

He immediately shook his head to fend of the wrong idea Yugi had gotten over his reaction. "It's…It's not that."

Mokuba explained.

"Huh? What is it then?"

Yugi looked at Mokuba, suddenly getting serious over the unknown matter, only to panic as his friend's face was continually paling. Instantly, his good boy syndrome kicked in ,"Uh…Gomene! I didn't mean to…ano…"

"You're wrong." He placed his arms in front of him in honest denial." You got it all wrong. It's just that…my brother…"

"Your brother? Kaiba-san?" leaning closer to further probe his friend, he asked curiously while Mokuba seemed to be cowering away for some reason.

"Hai." Mokuba replied a bit shakily. ,"Yugi, let me say sorry for my aniki. (2) 'Cause Yami's in trouble."

Almost a minute has passed before a stricken expression passed Yami's face. 'Let's back up and hurry to them immediately!" Mokuba only nodded before they took off with as much speed as they could towards the inner premises. They still had lots of questioning to do to find them.

YSYSYSYS

"We're done, are we not?" Yami dabbed his mouth with the napkin that had rested on his lap for the most time while they were eating. Deciding to go the instant the other let him out of his grasp.

Seto followed the act a few minutes after, immediately returning to mocking the former pharaoh that has achieved on getting his attention all this time…or let's say, since he has arrived to this world. "Shall we?"

Both of them stood up simultaneously since Yami had already discovered that he could do nothing more than to comply to whatever Kaiba has in store for him. Kaiba was about to lead him out of the kitchen when they heard shouting voices bellowing their names accompanied by hurried paces as they saw two young figures running after them. Kaiba immediately placed a concerned look while he looked curiously at his brother, expecting for the worse.

"Mokuba? Are you alright? What happened?" Seto began asking. Yugi and Mokuba had already arrived in front of them, holding their knees to support them as they panted some more, trying to catch their lost breath. From his side, he heard a soft gasp coming from the other teen, exclaiming, "Aibou!".

Mokuba and Yugi shared a brief glance at each other before sighing loudly in relief and falling backwards to the floor with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we've made it just in time, Yugi!" Mokuba breathed out, tilting his head a bit to the side to see the other also doing the same. "And I have to agree to that." Yugi could only respond. The two older brothers gazed at the scene silently for a while when Yami began.

"What's going on here? What's the rush?" He had now kneeled forward, scrutinizing more of the youngsters in slight confusion.

At once, Yugi stood up and pulled Yami's hand and began dragging Yami in a mad rush towards the exit of the mansion. "Aibou?"

"I should've known, Yami. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone in there." He just continued to drag his darker half away while he spoke.

"I don't know what's happening here, but, the house key's with Seto. We shouldn't have left without notice."

"I'll explain to you later and I've got a spare with me."

They continued to walk for a while until they finally reached the gates that isolated the Kaiba mansion from the outside world. And that's the time that Yugi had decided to stop, only realizing something that he should have before. "Yami, when did you start calling Kaiba-san by his first name?"

"Nothing special. He just insisted." He coolly replied as he willed his hikari to follow him to going home, with him on the lead time. But no one followed him and he noticed this while he took his first few steps. Turning around, he tilted his head to the side in askance at Yugi," Come now, Yugi."

Yami must not have realized what he just told the latter and how really _weird_ it was. Yugi was stunned and things started revolving in his head.

_Yugi POV_

_Kaiba _insisted_ on making Yami, my darker half, call him by his first name when Mokuba was supposedly the only person allowed to say that without a fated painful death. Now this is getting confusing? How could Yami be in trouble when Kaiba-san was considering him special or at least is giving him a better treatment?_

End POV

YSYSYSYS

"Seto, what exactly were you doing!" Mokuba bellowed, ironically, at his older brother who laid himself back at one of the black leather couches of their lush living room. He faked an innocent look and threw it to his now raving raven haired otouto(3). "What am I doing? Oh, just nothing." His smooth silky voice flowing, soothing to the point of irking, especially with fact that it was from a guilty suspect.

Mokuba balled his fists. "Where were you going to lead him after eating! Spill it all out Seto!" he was now shaking in silent rage of a witness who was there to see a taboo act about to be done less had he not arrived on time. "Plus, why are our maids scuttling back there! It has been a while the last time you had done that! I'm almost sure that you've done something!."

Silence. He hadn't answered. Instead, the brunette stood up and commenced into walking briskly, up the grand staircase, and into his room, leaving a fuming and assuming (4) Mokuba behind.

/I don't know too, Mokuba. I don't know…/ he smirked./Or I wish I didn't know./

YSYSYSYS

"Yami. I need to talk to you about something. But let's go home first, okay?"

Yami nodded, a bit interested in their talk-to-be, and agreed that it would start earlier if they move on now.

OWARI

I absolutely know that this was supposed to be happening in the afternoon, and it actually is. I just read from somewhere that at some places, they refer lunch as dinner and evening food as supper.

Aniki literally means older brother.

(3) Otouto means younger brother.

(4) Key word,; _assuming._

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for the VERY late update plus, this chapter is even lame…sigh I'll try updating faster.


	5. Come What May

Standard Disclaimer apply

Mokuba was about to freak out. If only not for the sole reason that if he did really crack, that brings the fact that no one would look after Seto's actions, he would've just sprint to his room and bang his head to the wall. After all, who won't think that it's absolutely weird when you see the most anti-social person the world could ever be graced with, smiling at space and actually considering to greet his secretary with a, "Isn't it a nice day?".

That was the time when he had discovered his brother's secret attraction towards the ex-pharaoh, known as the Yami of Yugi Mutou. He was doubtful at first since that thought that though his brother considered him regal, he was still, indeed his rightful rival.

But, it was all erased when he had done a crime of leaving his brother with Yami that one day and he had arrived with his aniki looking and smirking strangely and somehow, disturbingly.

It was settled.

The poor man that was Yugi's other half…he shook his head in brain exhaustion.

---

"Yugi?" Yami called out at his smaller half when they had arrived at the game shop and the other hadn't noticed. "What's wrong? I think we it would just be right if postpone the talk and rest for tonight fir—"

His head perked up in an instance," No! Yami, it's got to be now or it might be too late!"

Yami didn't miss the desperation in Yugi's voice and the worried flash that went through his face. Staying outside wasn't going lessen the pang of concern that he felt so suddenly so he quietly led the way inside of the game shop. And so, with a greeting to their grandpa, they headed straight to his room.

As they made themselves comfy at the side of their bed, Yami turned to him, his expression never changing from what it had become after hearing the first of this talk. Waiting no longer, he mentally pushed his aibou to open up. "Aibou…"

The said teen breathed heavily before staring back, contemplating for a second more and then blurting his message.

"Don't ever get so near Kaiba-san ever again."

This earned him a confused look from his partner who had tilted his head to the side for emphasis of what reply he's got in mind." Excuse me? Care to explain?"

It had changed all his preparations for this conversation. Why would such a thing be asked of him? The concern went down to peculiar irritation from somewhere he didn't know and didn't care to know.

Even without a clear basis, he couldn't help but have his stomach sink a bit even if it was Yugi that had told him of it. After all, Kaiba was annoying but… certainly amusing. Sure, he's been weird but that doesn't mean that he didn't want him around. Anyway, how…how would he feel the stare on him aga---how would they duel each other if the he couldn't even get close?

"It's something that you should talk about with Kaiba if ever, but all I can say is—"

"And you know that I can't talk to him if I can't see or communicate with him right? And, aibou, you need to understand that I will do nothing than what I've done all my life if you are not going to explain your pleas." Yami interjected. He was surprised at the uncontrollable action of his mouth but he didn't care. At least he got to say whatever he had wanted to say and lessen the pain slowly but surely making its way to his chest. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I think I'd need the rest before listening to your…_confusing_ words, Aibou. I'm sorry Yugi but, I just can't do what you want me to do."

Walking away, heading to the room Yugi and he was sharing, Yugi was about to be left and he sighed heavily before taking in a heavier breath. "I think Kaiba's infatuating on you, Yami." He closed his eyes waiting for the expected reaction, but adding something more before the answer. "And I forgot to say that it's not only me that's got the hint but also Mokuba himself. "

The footsteps that he had once heard moving farther away stopped and a swish in the air declared the turning motion Yami made as he faced his hikari again.

Disbelieving what he had just heard, his eyes widened from the news he hadn't known before now. It can't be true right? And…And…What's wrong with…_it?_

/_Oh wait. Everything is wrong with it._ /

"Aibou, you've got to be kidding me. Okay, fine. I'll not see him but would you please tell me that what you're saying right now is…not true?" His eyes were pleading. At least that's what Yugi saw but, if you probed closer…

"Gomene."

At that reply and bowed head of his best friend, he knew that it was a fact. That there was no way that it wasn't true for Yugi had never lied to him. Or maybe this was the first one? _No._

"Damn." And he ran from inside of the house to the dark streets outside. He needed to make things clear. Was it true? And if it is, what would he do?

/_And I'm not going to think about what might happen for it always turn out different in the end when you ponder about this kind of things. Ra…come what may. /_

---

A/N: Actually….actually…I had this made up long ago but I decided to redo it. But due to my laziness and distaste for the forming re- of this chapter, I decided to just…give this a shot.

Wah! I feel loved with all your reviews…But I'm mean though.., How could I actually consider leaving you all off! TT.TT Please bear some more for me!

Next:

Subdued: Barrier formed


End file.
